Modèle:Location map/Documentation
This template generates a location map as a composite image consisting of a map and a location mark. Optionally a label and caption can be added. Usage Map image files are not accessed directly but by using an auxiliary map definition template. For example, if the first unnamed parameter supplied to this template is "Japan", then this template uses the auxiliary template, which contains the data needed to generate the composite image. ;Please note: * Assigning any value to the parameter caption causes the map to be displayed as a thumbnail image. If this parameter is not declared, the template will generate a default caption. * The coordinates are not checked. If the coordinates specified fall outside the area covered by the map image, the location mark will not display inside the image, however, it may be displayed somewhere else on the page. * Do not use px. Using width=200px will usually cause a very large map to be displayed. Use width=200. * To create a map with more than one location mark use or . Blank templates Parameters Available map templates There are over 1000 map templates available. To find other templates: * Modèle:Location map/List - some of the items listed here are redirects and a few templates may not function as expected * Category:Location map templates - templates sorted by category * - a search that might help * - another search that might help Examples Default width and float, no label, default caption (decimal coordinates) Note: When a label is not specified, the default caption is "Page name (Map name)", so if this example was viewed on a page named Pag, the default caption would be "Pag (Croatia)". Likewise, on a page named Pag (town), the default caption would be "Pag (town) (Croatia)". Map with the default caption (degrees/minutes) Note: When a label is specified, the default caption is "Label text (Map name)", seen as "Pag (Croatia)" in this example. Marker/Label outside of Map Map with a custom caption and text background Map with enlarged marker and label Map with no caption or border Relief parameter AlternativeMap parameter Same coordinates on different maps Map that crosses 180° meridian Additional examples For similar examples, see the documentation at Modèle:Location map+, as well as: * Modèle:Location map+/relief, an example using the relief parameter * Modèle:Location map+/AlternativeMap, an example using the AlternativeMap parameter * Modèle:Location map+/overlay, an example using the overlay_image parameter ;Location map templates * Modèle:Location map many, to display up to 9 markers and labels * Modèle:Location map+, to display unlimited number of markers and labels ; Infoboxes incorporating Location map - specific countries or regions * Modèle:Infobox Belgium Municipality * Modèle:Infobox European Parliament constituency * Modèle:Infobox former Arab villages in Palestine * Modèle:Infobox frazione (Italy) * Modèle:Infobox French commune * Modèle:Infobox German location * Modèle:Infobox Greek Dimos * Modèle:Infobox Hungarian settlement * Modèle:Infobox Israel municipality * Modèle:Infobox Italian comune * Modèle:Infobox Kibbutz (Israel) * Modèle:Infobox London station, supports (via ), (via ) * Modèle:Infobox Mandir (India) * Modèle:Infobox NRHP (USA) * Modèle:Infobox Site of Special Scientific Interest (UK) * Modèle:Infobox Town AT (Austria) * Modèle:Infobox UK postcode area * Modèle:Infobox UK place * Modèle:Infobox Venezuelan municipality ;Other templates * Modèle:Annotated image, allows text notes to overlap image, allows cropping * Modèle:Overlay - places up to 30 marker images of various chooseable kinds over a base image with optional grid and legend * Modèle:Superimpose, supports simple layer superimposition. * Modèle:Superimpose2, to place up to 50 image layers over one another